mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ETV+/History
1983-1993 * 1st September 1983 - launched as Jukosatel and the general channels was added * 14th July 1984 - TV5 was added * 1st March 1985 - Meditel Kanal 11's launch day * 7th March 1985 - NDR Africa's launch day * 1st April 1985 - JRDT Plus's launch day, Kanal 31 was added and remove some Yucoscret channels * 18th September 1986 - Planeta's launch day * 12th July 1987 - Entertainment and Music Network's launch day * 1st August 1987 - Stepan Dulonski Telekommunikacija channels' launch day * 1st January 1989 - DekSport's launch day * 1st May 1989 - Astra channels' launch day and increased channel level to 77 * 3rd October 1989 - DRT 24's launch day * 15th November 1989 - Cinema's launch day * 1st December 1991 - Svetni's launch day * 15th January 1992 - Telekanal Familija's launch day * 28th April 1992 - Junior's launch day * 13th November 1992 - rebranded as Metrovision and the new channels * 31st December 1992 - Teledek's remove day * 1st January 1993 - DRT Alfa and NDR Entertainment Network's launch day * 1st April 1993 - Serija Svet's launch day * 1st July 1993 - Cinema Festival's launch day * 28th July 1993 - Sportvizija 2's launch day 1993-2003 * 31st May 1994 - Mega Music's launch day * 1st July 1994 - Dekanska Iluzija's launch day * 1st January 1995 - Rolf Televizija's launch day * 1st June 1996 - rebranded as Metrovision Digital (for digital only) and Multikanal's launch day * 11th June 1996 - NDR and all channel's rebranding day * 1st January 1997 - DRT 4: Sport's launch day and all DRT's channels rebranding day * 28th April 1997 - NDR Vision's channels launch day * 25th April 1998 - Grupa Kanal+ sold Kanal+ and the channels to CLT-UFA. who combined it with Echo Zarabergi to create Grupa Echo K6. * 1st June 1998 - Multikanal's second launch day * 1st August 1998 - TV2 was added * 7th June 1999 - TV Egmont's launch day * 17th October 1999 - Sarafan's launch day * 1st June 2000 - Multikanal's third launch day * 1st June 2002 - Multikanal's fourth launch day * 27th November 2002 - Kuchnija TV's launch day * 25th July 2003 - NDR:EN was renamed as AXN * 31st August 2003 - The last analogue channels 2003-2013 * 1st September 2003 - rebranded again as Metrovision * 1st December 2003 - DRT Memorija's launch day * 1st June 2004 - Multikanal's fifth launch day * 11th June 2004 - NDR and all channel's rebranding day * 20th February 2005 - 4N's launch day * 1st June 2006 - Multikanal's sixth launch day * 11th June 2006 - NDR HD's launch day * 30th November 2006 - DRT 24's English-language launch day * 15th February 2007 - JimJam's launch day * 1st June 2008 - Multikanal's seventh launch day * 9th September 2009 - Kanal 9's launch day * 5th May 2010 - Viasat Nature's launch day * 17th April 2011 - Metro Sport News' launch day * 31st May 2012 - Before remodeling * 1st June 2012 - After remodeling and Multikanal's eighth launch day * 16th September 2012 - N2's launch day 2013-present * 17th November 2013 - NTV Six's launch day, replacing NDR Vision's channels * 1st June 2014 - Multikanal's ninth launch day * 20th September 2014 - rebranded as Telekom * 1st January 2015 - DRT 5's launch day * 16th September 2015 - Junior 2's launch day * 1st June 2016 - Multikanal's tenth launch day * 1st September 2016 - ETV's rebrand day * 1st January 2017 - Telisat channels' launch day * 1st March 2017 - rebranded as ETV+ * 1st June 2018 - Multikanal's eleventh launch day * 11th June 2018 - NDR 4K's launch day * 17th December 2019 - now today Category:ETV+ Category:Archive channel lists Category:Dekania